iTwilight
by EmmyMetal
Summary: When Carly's uncle charlie comes and pick the iCarly gang up, there's a lot of questions to be answered.Like,What's going on with Freddie?Strange.The worlds acting odd!first ch. in Carlys POV. CarlyxSeth Seddie taken by Bety MOchis D Black so vist her!
1. Carly's Uncle Charlie!

iTwilight

By Danny Phantoms Ghost writer

Disclaimer time!

Edward- Danny Phantom's Ghost Writer does not own Twilight or iCarly!

- Chapter one, where's Freddie?

Carly`s POV-

Me and Sam were pacing in our school hallway. We haven't seen Freddie for about three weeks. Mrs. Benson won't tell us anything, and Sam is being nice! I know! Odd!

"Carly Shay and Sam Pucket report to the principles office!" The loud speaker said.

"Aw. Coming!" I yelled, we walked to principle Franklin's office, well, I dragged Sam by her hair and I walked. I froze when I saw a cop there.

"Oh, My, God. Sam, what did you do?" I asked, the cop turned and I saw my uncle Charlie. I hugged him.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie!" I said,

"Wow. Your uncle's a cop? Go figure." Sam muttered as she turned for the door, but it was closed by Mrs. Briggs. Wow. I'd like to meet the man who married her. I mean, who would marry a Randy Jackson crazed fan, and kid-hating teacher? I wondered.

"It's alright, Mrs. Briggs. Me, Carly, and Sam are going to Carly`s house and to my hometown in Forks." Uncle Charlie explained.

"Hey, Carly. Could your Uncle arrest Mrs. Briggs for Kid hating teacher?" Sam asked, Me and Uncle Charlie laughed.

"No, Sam." I said, 'that would be funny, though.' I thought. We got to uncle Charlie's car and Sam groaned when she saw it was a police cruiser.

"Anything wrong?" Uncle Charlie asked,

"Not really. Sam has been on patrol a couple of times. Nothing major." I said, he groaned.

"Please. Please. I at least want one kid in my family who doesn't hang out with delinquents." he said, Sam laughed.

"Spencer's normal, uh, sort of. He's a wicked sculptor maker." I said, He nodded.

"First, we are going back to your apartment to pick up your clothes and stuff, and pick up Spencer and a boy called Freddie." Charlie said,

"Benson? His mom said he's been sick for a long time." Sam said, I noticed her eyes perked up when he said that Freddie was coming. 'Fudge pops. When did Sam start getting mushy?' I wondered.

We got to my apartments and knocked on Freddie's door. No one answered.

"Open up! This is the police." Charlie yelled, the door still didn't unlock.

"Move." Sam started picking the lock. I rolled my eyes.

"Sam. How do you pick a lock with a hairpin- oh, like that." She unlocked the door and went inside, we followed. And there was Freddie, Shirtless, on the couch sleeping. Sam's mouth was wide open. This didn't look at all like Freddie Benson. He was bigger than an average sixteen year old, he looked twenty three. He looked beat. Worse than I ever seen him. Sam was in a kind of trance and went towards him, she ran her fingers threw his hair. 'Whoa. Totally out of character for Sam.' I thought.

"Either. I'm right or gone insane, but if I'm right, Freddie imprinted on Sam." Charlie whispered,

"Imprinted?" I asked, completely confused.

"Uh. I'll let the pack tell you when we get to Forks." He said, he seemed very confused on the term, too.

"Come on, Sam. Let's wake Freddie up and get over to my place." I said, we tried everything to wake up Freddie up.

"Wait. I have an idea." Sam said, She leaned into Freddie.

"Wait. What are you-" Charlie was interrupted by Sam kissing Freddie. I had my mouth gaping open! Sam kissing Freddie? I think this is some type of dream! I must of eaten a bowl of crazy flakes this moring and now I'm seeing things! Freddie woke up.

"Whoa. Either I had a bowl of crazy flakes this moring or Sam was kissing me." Freddie looked up and almost fell over.

"Whoa! What are you all doing in my apartment?" He asked rubbing his eyes. I gasped. Freddie's voice didn't sound like Freddie. It was all husky and stuff. I almost believed it wasn't him.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at Uncle Charlie.

"Oh, Freddie. This is my Uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie, this is Freddie." I introduced. They shook hands.

"Well, put on a shirt and pack some clothes. Cause we're going to Forks!" I said,

"You mean the small rainy town a few miles down from here?" Freddie asked, Charlie nodded.

"Yes. That's my home town. We have to get next door and get Spencer. We leave today." Charlie said. Freddie nodded.

"Come on. Get packing. We'll meet you downstairs in five." Sam said pushing me and Charlie out the door. We got to my house and Spencer ran into Charlie when we got there. He packed up and we met Freddie downstairs. The best way to get to Forks was Charlie's cruiser. Because we all couldn't fit on to Spencer's motorcycle, duh. And Freddie's mom took her car to some parent convention. So, here we come Forks!

**Autor's note!- finally! First Chapter done! Lot better than my other one, right? Is Charlie right? Did Freddie imprint on Sam the second she walked through the door? And where's Mrs. Benson? Lot's of questions? Then hit the blue button and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 arrival Carly's POV

**Hey, guys! DaniFenton12 here. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story. But all of a sudden I got a burst of inspiration. I have chapters 2- 5 written. So be prepared.**

**Some more stuff- And before anyone asks it is set in Breaking Dawn, and Victoria is still alive. Eclipse didn't happen. Well, the battle in Eclipse. And in iCarly universe it is set after iKiss. And if anyone wants to Beta this story I would be happy if you did.**

**Couples for this story-**

**Canon twilight**

**Major Seddie if you squint really hard**

**SethxCarly if you really read**

**SpencerxOC  
**

* * *

**_iTwilight chapter two-_**

Carly's POV-

It didn't take long to get to Forks I guess because we only live in Seattle. Freddie was sleeping with his mouth hanging open. Sam was sleeping too. Sam flipped over and snuggled up to Freddie.

"Aww!" I said. Spencer looked at me from the passengers seat. I pointed to Sam and Freddie. He shrugged and turned back around to looking out the window. I took a picture of them with Freddie's camera. We drove up a dirt road to a big white house.

"This isn't your house." Spencer said.

"I know. But the Cullen's are Bella's in-laws and wanted to meet you. Plus, you'll be staying here because my house is too small for all of us to fit." Charlie explained. I was a little freaked out because I hardly remembered Bella. All I remember was that Spencer and Bella were best friends when they were little. Freddie jerked awake and nearly knocked Sam to the floor.

"Ow!" Sam yelled she glared at Freddie.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked.

"We're visiting my cousin Bella." Spencer was excited.

"Hey, Spencer!" A voice yelled that didn't sound human. It sounded like a bunch of bells. I saw a young woman who could be a super model and she had a child hiding behind her.

"Bella!" Spencer hugged Bella. He reacted when he touched her but held onto her anyways. "Wow. Your freezing Bells. I forgot how cold Forks was." Spencer let her go and shrugged.

"Haha. Yeah." Bella said, I had a feeling that wasn't it.

"Your right." A voice behind me said, I nearly pushed Sam and Freddie to the ground he freaked me out so much.

"Carly!" Sam groaned. The little girl giggled and touched Bella's arm.

"Yes. You can talk to them." Bella said,

"Hi! I'm Renesmee! But everyone calls me Nessie!" I noticed Bella rolled her eyes.

"Your so cute. How old are you?" I asked, She smiled. I froze when I saw her teeth. They were wayy too pointy for a child. Or any human being.

"I'm-" She looked to the guy who scared me. "I'm eight! I love your web-show. You guys are so funny!" She said,

"Aw. Thanks kid." Sam said,

"That's what we do." I said,

"Unless your Sam and do nothing except eat meat all the time." Freddie muttered.

"Watch it Benson." Sam said smacking Freddie's chest then shook her hand. "Ouch." Freddie rolled his eyes. Sam spit at him and Freddie reacted backwards.

"Watch it Puckett." Freddie said,

"Make me." Sam shot back.

"Well, I have fishing with Billy I need to get too." Charlie practically ran to his car.

"So. Which nut hole married you, Bellsie?" Spencer asked,

"Edward." She pointed to the guy who was behind me and was now at Bella's side.

"I thought Emmett was the nut hole of this family." Edward muttered

"Hey!" A booming voice from inside the house shouted, A big buff guy came running out of the house wayy too fast and knocked Edward to the ground.

"Go big guy!" Sam yelled, "One! Two! Three! Your out!" She high-fived Emmett when he got off Edward. A few more people came out of the house. A small girl who looked about our age danced over to me and hugged me.

"I'm Alice! That's Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. I see you already met Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Emmett." Alice said.

"Yeah. I've known Bella practically all my life." Spencer said,

"We're cousins." Bella explained,

"I'm Carly. This is-"

"Spencer, Sam, and Freddie." Alice said,

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. How?" Freddie said,

"Uh-" Emmett started.

"We watch iCarly of course." Nessie said,

"Yeah. They watch iCarly Benson." Sam said,

"Hey!" I yelled, they still bickered until I screamed. "We got an explanation. It doesn't do any good if you fight." I said,

"Do they always fight?" Rosalie asked.

"Always." Spencer said, Alice gasped and her eyes were rapidly moving. Jasper was at her side before I could blink.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked her.

"Spencer." My eyes shot to Spencer who shrugged. "There's a lake. Victoria." Her eyes stopped moving and everyone looked to Spencer.

"I don't know a Victoria!" Spencer yelled

"Who's Victoria?" Sam asked,

"A killer." Edward said, Rosalie picked Nessie up and walked into the house. That was a strange sight.

"Aw man." Spencer groaned.

"Groan now. But what she does is much worse than being killed." Edward said,

"Oh no." Bella said, she looked if she was going to cry but no tears came out.

"Because we can't." Edward said.

"Okay. Are you a mind reader or something?" I asked,

"Something like that." Edward said going in with Bella.

* * *

DaniFenton12- And done! I figured all that was something I owed you guys. And can anyone guess what Alice saw with Spencer and Victoria? This was like three pages on word! It's probably one of the longest chapter's I've done for one of my stories!


	3. Who wants to adopt?

Hey guys. I don't think I'm going to write this story anymore. I've lost intrest in it. If anyone would like to adopt it, I would be happy to let you. Let me know if you want to take it over.


	4. Is not mine anymore

Hey guys! Bety MOchis D Black has taken over this story! I think she said it was going to be in spanish but iTwilight is in her hands now!


End file.
